Bob
About Bob Bob the Builder is the main protagonist, titular character and a General Contractor with being head of his own construction yard based in Bobsville, Sunflower Valley or Fixham Harbour depending on the series. Bob is also the main protagonist of Bob’s Can-Do Horror, where he must go on a journey to save the machines who were rebuilt into evil monsters by Spud. Description Bob is from a family of builders - his father Robert is also a builder and so was his Grandfather Billy. He is assisted by Wendy and a host of five anthropomorphic vehicles in various projects in and around town. In the early episodes he was not good with computers but in newer episodes he used them for construction work designing. Some of the problems in the show arise from Bob’s habit of forgetting to turn his mobile phone on. He is also the owner of Pilchard the Cat. He was voiced by Neil Morrissey in the UK and by William Dufris, Greg Proops and Marc Silk in the US of the Original Series. Personality Bob is a very passionate man who always show determination to get the job done and to encourage everyone else. He is also a fun-loving person in general and very smart. During a crisis/problem he isn‘t one to lose focus and often comes up with ideas on how to fix things. He acts as a parental figure to his machine team and makes sure to keep them in line. While he is honest about things, like feelings or when someone messes up. Bob isn’t at all mean or strict. He doesn’t get upset when someone makes an accident, but he will be sure to tell them where they messed up. He also seems to have a soft spot for Wendy. He’s very close to his twin brother Tom, and they’ve been close since they were kids. Physical Appearance Bob is a tan-fair skinned male with small black eyes and a medium sized nose. He is often seen smiling! As he is a builder, he is often shown to be wearing his builder clothing. Consisting of a red and orange patch shirt, faded blue overalls, brown shoes, and a yellow construction workers hat. Around his waist, Bob also has his tan colored tool-belt. When his hat is removed, he is revealed to have brown hair. his hair is longer when he was younger. From Season 1 to Season 3, Bob wore a tape measure on the back of his tool belt. Other Attire * A pair of jeans * Prince costume (at the end of The Knights of Can-A-Lot) * Cowboy costume (Several times) * Tuxedo (At parties) * Brown fur/fluff trim coat * Santa Claus costume * Wizard costume (Halloween) * Sweater * Pajamas * Raincoat * Apron * Orange Short sleeved Shirt * Black Winter vest with yellow stripe * Yellow coat with gray stripes * Yellow vest * Yellow shirt with cactus patterns. * White Tuxedo * Pilgrim * Blue and gray outfit * Fireman Sam’s uniform Category:Protagonists Category:Males